


Anime smuts (some are x reader)

by zeermoore



Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), F/M, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeermoore/pseuds/zeermoore
Summary: What if I told you I typed this entire thing while in class? LMFAO anyways first chapter! Enjoy you horny fucks :D 👌
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jabami Yumeko/Saotome Mary, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if I told you I typed this entire thing while in class? LMFAO anyways first chapter! Enjoy you horny fucks :D 👌

The practice seemed to go on agonizingly long to the slightly younger setter. "Kageyama bring it to me!" The orange haired boy shouted eagerly. Trying his best not to get distracted by his boyfriends' ass pushing in his tight volleyball shorts, he quickly sets the ball so his lover can spike it over. Hinata falls down landing on his back. "AH FUCK!" The middle blocker shouts. "Are you okay?" His partner asks sincerely. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Lets get back to practice!" Hinata says as he jumps up eagerly leaving Kageyama dumbfounded. "But- you- just- whatever." Kageyama says still slightly dumbfounded causing the rest of the team to laugh. "That won't be the only reason your back hurts tonight." The setter mumbled. The short middle blocker turned around quickly with wide eyes. "WHAT?" Hinata whisper shouted. "Nothing go back to practice dumbass." Kageyama says clearly smirking. Now Hinata was the one who was left dumbfounded. Shaking his head to quickly remove the thought of his boyfriend blowing his back out, the red head returned to practice refusing to work with Tobio knowing full well he'd get turned on if he did. Now the practice was going at an agonizingly slow pace for the middle blocker knowing his insides were about to be absolutely destroyed by his boyfriend later on that night. After about another 30 minutes of practice, Daichi finally decided to wrap things up so they can get ready for the training camp they were leaving for the next day. "Alright everyone! Good practice tonight. Make sure you get some sleep! We are not going to be waiting for people who arrive late." Daichi says eyeing Tanaka. Tanaka nods his head, getting the message "Oh yeah! Don't stop by the shop for 'dinner' go home and eat some real food." Ukai says before walking out of the gym. "Kageyama, Hinata, you guys clean up." Daichi says gathering his belongs. The setter quickly turns to his partner who is now a shade of red. Shoyou watched as his teammates gathered their belongings and left. Suga, who was the last person to leave besides the two boys who had stay clean up, walked towards the door turned around swiftly as he walked out the door throwing a condom to the younger setter. "Use protection kids." He said winking and turning out of the door. Hinata who was now a completely different shade of red slowly turned to his boyfriend, "Come here dumbass." Tobio said an evident smirk plastered on his face. Wasting no time, the short redhead ran to his boyfriend. Jumping and wrapping his legs around the taller males waist. Quickly closing the gap between the two, the setter connected their lips into a heated kiss. The setter slowly glided his tongue across the middle blockers bottom lip, asking for his permission to enter. The redhead quickly denying that it would make his setter pissed. Because of the denial, Tobio quickly removes his lips off of Hinata's causing him to whine. Hinata's whines were quickly turned into short breathy moans as Tobio left kisses on his lover's neck, occasionally sucking the skin. "The door." Shoyou lets out a breathy moan. "What?" Kageyama asks removing his mouth from Hinata's neck. "The door. It's still open." Hinata points out. Kageyama quickly puts his lover down almost dropping him, and quickly runs to the door to close it. Once the door was closed Kageyama turned around swiftly and began to jog back to his partner. Once the dominant male was back with his lover he quickly pushed his lips onto his shorter boyfriend, forcing his tongue into his lovers mouth. Their tongues began fighting for dominance even though it was extremely evident who the winner would be. "Tobio hurry up." Hinata whines puling away from the heated make out session. "Someone's needy." Tobio says as if you could hear the smirk in his voice. "Kageyama." Hinata moaned as the setters hand rubbed against the visible bulge in his volleyball shorts. Hinata pulled down Kageyama by the collar to kiss him as he rubbed his almost fully hard cock. Moaning into kiss, Shoyou pushes Tobio's hand away to prevent him from cumming too soon. Shoyou gets down on his knees pulling off Kageyama's shorts on the way down. Hinata stops to admire Kageyama's bulge in his boxers. "Don't stare at it dumbass." Tobio says looking away with an evident blush on his face. Hinata looks up at him with an innocent smile before pulling down his boxers. Hinata stops once again, staring at his boyfriends hard cock, the tip swollen and leaking with precum. Explicit thoughts filling his mind. "You're staring again." Kageyama says. The younger setter lets out a sigh of relief once he feels his partners hand stroke his cock slowly. "You're such a tease." He says looking down at the redhead who was looking up directly at him. Hinata keeping the eye contact slowly licks his lovers cock from the tip to the base. Kageyama bites his lip to suppress a moan. "Oh c'mon let me hear your moans." The middle blocker whines looking up at his setter. "If you suck my cock and make me moan maybe we can talk." Tobio says staring back at him. Hinata begins stroking Kageyama's cock while making a thinking face. "Mmm how bout' no?" Hinata says with a smile. "Oh really?" The setter asks. "Did I stutter?" Hinata asks making a confused face at his boyfriend. Glaring down at his boyfriend, Kageyama says "suck it." "Only if you say the magic word." Hinata giggles. "Please." Kageyama says rolling his eyes. The short middle blocker pleased with the responses he got licks from the base to the tip of Kageyama's cock before placing it fully inside his mouth. Kageyama, letting out a shaky sigh feeling the warmth of Hinata's mouth around his hard cock. Hinata looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, enjoying his lewd expression. Hinata moaning against Kageyama's cocking felling his own bulge against his tight boxers. "Ahh Hinata." Kageyama moans in pleasure grabbing onto the boys hair. Hinata lets out small moans as he places his own hand on his cock that was enclosed by his shorts and boxers. Grinding against his own hand to create some kind of pleasure for himself. "Hinata fuck." Kageyama whimpers feeling the vibrations of Hinata moans. Hinata speeding up his movements causing the setter to let out small whimpers and moans. The redhead began grinding his hips quicker matching his head movements knowing he was extremely close to his own orgasm. "Hinata holy fuck." Tobio moans pushing his middle blockers head faster. Hinata moans at how roughly his lover was using his mouth. Kageyama's breathing was now getting uncontrollably quick feeling his orgasm come closer and closer. Hinata lets out muffled moans taking his other hand and bringing it to Kageyama's cock moving it in the opposite that his head was going. Kageyama's cock began twitching inside Hinata's mouth indicating he was close to his orgasm. Hinata speeding up his hands movements on his boyfriends cock. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Kageyama moans. Hinata moans sending a wave a pleasure through his boyfriends body. Kageyama lets out a low groan releasing his seed into Hinata's mouth. Hinata pulls his mouth off of Kageyama's cock swallowing his warm cum. The redhead stands up to kiss his lover deeply, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller male. The setter taps his lovers back telling him to jump without telling him to jump. The shorter male gets the message quickly jumping and wrapping his legs around the setters waist. The two males engaging in a deep make session, moans coming from the both of them. Kageyama walks over to the nearest wall leaning Hinata up against it. Putting his lover down, Kageyama begins leaving hickies on his lovers neck. "Kageyama, we said no marks." The shorter male let out in a breathy moan. "mmh." Kageyama mumbled on his neck not giving two fucks about what Hinata just said and continuing to leave hickies. Hinata getting very impatient starting grinding his hips attempting to create some sort of friction. Kageyama, removing his lips from Hinata's neck satisfied with his markings. "Tobio." Hinata whines. Kageyama lets out a low laugh before removing Hinata's shirt going to suck on his harden nipples. "Ahh Kageyama." Hinata moans feeling his boyfriends warm mouth around his harden nipple. Hinata's hand finding its way to Tobio's hair pulling him closer. One of Kageyama's hands move down to Hinata's bulge. "Kageyama." Hinata let out a short breathy moan. "Mhm?" Kageyama mumbled looking at Hinata's lewd expression through his eyelashes making him just as horny as his lover was. "Stop I don't wanna cream my pants dumbass." Hinata moans. Kageyama rolled his eyes removing his hand from Hinata pulsing cock. He comes off of his lovers nipple going to remove his shorts. Hinata lets out a sigh of relief feeling some the tightness removed from his harden cock. "Kageyama." Hinata whines getting extremely impatient. Kageyama looks at his boyfriend who was almost completely naked biting his lip, lewd thoughts filling his mind quickly. Kageyama pulls out the condom that Suga gave him earlier out of his shirt pocket before discarding the item of clothing. He rips open the condom packet with his teeth staring directly at his boyfriend. Hinata closing his legs feeling himself get even more horny, biting his lip to suppress a moan. Kageyama lets out a low chuckle before taking the condom out of his mouth and placing it on his dick. "Take them off." Kageyama says to Hinata referring to the boxers that he was still wearing. Hinata quickly pulling the boxers down to his ankles stepping out of them. Kageyama admires his naked boyfriends body before lifting him up against the wall once again. Hinata sinks himself down onto Kageyama's cock letting out a satisfied moan. Once the shorter boy was all the down on his cock, Kageyama wasted no time, thrusting harshly into the middle blocker's ass. "Fuck." Hinata let out a quiet moan. Kageyama increasing his pace to find his lover's prostate to increase the pleasure for his boyfriend. "AH FUCK RIGHT THERE" Hinata lets out a loud cry of pleasure. Kageyama smirking, continuing to roughly abuse the spot with his harsh thrusts. "Holy fuck" Hinata moans digging his short nails into Kageyama's back. "Fuck." Kageyama groans thrusting harder and faster than before. "Tobio! nnhg" Shoyou moans feeling his orgasm build up for the third time during their session. "Ah fuck yeah moan my name" Kageyama says in a breathy moan. "Tobio I-" Hinata moans not being able to finish his sentence. Kageyama speeding up his movements to bring his lover to his orgasm. "TOBIO TOBIO HOLY FUCK" Hinata lets out a loud moan feeling the knot tightening in his stomach. "shit nhng" Kageyama groans feeling Hinata's nails scratching down his back. "fuck right there! Right there!" Hinata cries feeling the knot in his stomach about to release. "Cum for me right now." Kageyama groans feeling his orgasm coming soon as well. Hinata lets out moan feeling Kageyama hitting his prostate once more before the knot in his stomach came undone. Hinata shaking from pleasure, his eyes rolling back to the point where you could see the whites of his eyes. Some of semen coming onto his stomach. Kageyama feeling his boyfriends ass tighten him to his own orgasm. "FUCK" Tobio moans falling onto his boyfriends shoulder. Feeling his own orgasm come over him. Kageyama pulls out of Hinata taking the used condom off and tying it. Hinata whines feeling empty. Kageyama goes down to Hinata's stomach to suck the cum that got onto it since they didn't have any napkins. Hinata lets out a sigh of pleasure feeling his partners lips gliding across his stomach. Removing his lips from Hinata's stomach, Kageyama goes to kiss his lover after licking the excess cum off of his lips. "Go put your clothes on dumbass." Kageyama says removing his lips from Hinata's. who was still leaning against the wall with his head thrown back. Looking down, Hinata grabs his clothes and begins to put them back on. Once finished, Kageyama, who was already dressed went over to Hinata and picked him up bridal style and begin walking out of the gym giggling with each other. "You know I love you right?" Hinata asks looking up at his boyfriend. "Of course I do. I love you too." Kageyama says looking down at his boyfriend. Hinata nuzzles his head into Kageyama's shoulder slowly getting tired as they continue to walk into a comfortable silence.

Extra ;)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the training camp everyone was practicing extremely hard almost pushing their limits. "ALL RIGHT!" Coach Nekomata shouts. "Wrap it up. You guys have been practicing all day." Coach Ukai adds. "SIR." All the teams shout beginning to clean up. After cleaning up the gym some of the boys walk into the changing room including Tobio, Shoyou, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, Akaashi, and Sugawara. Mainly because the changing room can only fit so many people. The group of boys walk into the changing room laughing with each other, and catching up with each other. They walk into the changing room beginning to taking of their shirts. Everyone stares at Kageyama and Hinata as if they were crazy. Suga trying to hold back his laugh staring at the two. "I'm very confused what's wrong with you guys?" Hinata says "You have a hickies all over you neck." Kenma says with a straight face. "I- do?" Hinata asks glaring a Kageyama. "And you, my dear friend Kageyama, you have scratches all over your back." Kuroo says with the stupidest grin on his face. "Did you guys get laid last night?" Akaashi asks bluntly. Suga absolutely loosing it bursting out laughing, Bokuto joining him in the loud laughter. "Yes." Both the boys say. At this point Suga was rolling on the floor. "BY WHO?!?" Kuroo asks curiously. "Kuroo shut up." Kenma says while rolling his eyes. Hinata and Kageyama look at each other then make an "oop" face at each other. Kuroo looking at them with a confused face before putting two and two together. "HAHAHAHA" Kuroo laughing his hyena laugh. "Oh." Akaashi and Kenma say also figuring it out along the way. Bokuto looking confused looking at Kuroo who was laughing his ass off. "OHHH" Bokuto shouts before bursting into laughter causing Suga to fall onto his back from laughing. "You guys are so immature for third years." Keiji says. "Oh my god." Hinata says fully embarrassed a visible red blush on his face. "Can we just hurry up?" Kenma asks. They boys quickly put their clothes back on and begin leaving the changing room. Kageyama lifts Hinata up bridal style causing the shorter boy to yelp. "Tobio, put me down." Hinata whines. "Shut up dumbass." Kageyama says before walking out of the changing room. Hinata kicking and swinging attempting to set himself free but eventually giving up and just resting his head on his lovers shoulder. "Good boy." Kageyama says. "You're lucky I'm tired." Hinata shoots back quickly. The 2 chuckling at each others stupidity as they walk into the room that their team was staying in. 


	2. Oisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoner Suga that's it that's the story :D ALSO lets pretend Suga's taller i know he's not shut up. Yeah so this all over the place! ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A GOJO X FEM READER :D

"IT'S NOT THE FUCKING SERIOUS DAICHI!" Sugawara yelled at his current boyfriend. "WE COULD HAVE WON IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR LAZY ASS!" Daichi yells back. "IT'S CALLED A PRACTICE MATCH FOR A GODDAMN REASON! TO LEARN AND TO FUCKING GROW!" Suga yells back quickly. The rest of the team practically immune to the couple's yelling as it happens almost everyday. "IT'S STILL IMPORTANA! IF YOU WEREN'T SO LAZE MAYBE WE'D BE THE TEAM WE ONCE WERE!" Daichi shoots back quickly. "DAMNIT DAICHI! For all I know I could've wanted to join the damn chess club. I joined this because of you." The setter says forming in his eyes. "NO DON'T TRY TO PLAY THE GODDAMN VICTIM!" Daichi yells. Suga flinching at how much louder his voice had gotten reminding him of the terrible memories he had with his dad. "You're just a damn benchwarmer anyway." Daichi says coldly. "Wait woah! Captain that's your official setter you can't say that!" Kageyama says trying to stand up for his upperclassmen. Koushi shakes his head signaling Kageyama to just give it up. "You don't see it do you? You can't see how clearly I'm pouring my heart out to you. You can't fucking see what's directly in front of! DAMNIT I LOVE YOU! I REALLY DON'T WANNA BUT I DO!" Suga says his voice raising once again. "Well then stop loving me." Daichi says turning around leaving the crying setter in the middle of the gym. "Okay." Suga says. Walking over to his things, he quickly grabs them and walks towards the gym door. "HEY! We're still practicing!" Daichi yells towards Suga. "Have fun with that. I'm transferring schools." Suga says walking out the door. "Like any other team would want you." Daichi says looking the setter up and down. "You know, I would rather be anywhere but here right now." The setter says pausing his walking for a moment before he continues his journey to the office. Lost in his own thoughts the setter didn't realize how close he was to the office. Walking into the office, Koushi asks "Excuse me miss?" "What is it hon?" The office lady responds. "I would like to transfer schools." Suga responds quickly. "Any idea where you wanna go?" The office lady asks. He had no clue to be honest. "Aoba Johsai." The setter says not thinking about his answer. "Okay. I'll talk to the headmaster of Aoba Johsai and get back to you! You should be able to go by morning!" The lady says kindly. "Thank you. I'm very grateful for your help." Suga says bowing his head. "Have a great day!" She says as the boy walks out of her office. "Thanks! You too!" Suga replies kindly. Now walking to his locker to remove any items that didn't belong to the school. The setter soon realizes that he would have to go back to the gym to get his volleyball shoes from the clubroom. Scrunching his face to create tension then releasing it to help him relax. The boy jogs to the gym hoping he wouldn't be noticed by any of the practicing boys. Which didn't work as well as he thought it would. "Well look who came crawling back." Daichi says eyeing the third year setter. Suga ignores him and continues walking to his destination. He walks to the clubroom and grabs his volleyball shoes and places his neatly folded Karasuno jersey on the nearest chair. "Goodbye Karasuno." Suga says the tears forming in his eyes as he thinks of all the memories he's had with his former team. The wins, the loses, the laughs, and the tears. He quickly blinks back his tears before returning back out of the clubroom. Walking as quickly as possible to the gym door before being stopped. "Suga!" Tanaka shouts. Sugawara turns around facing the second year. "I'm gonna miss you." The wing spiker says tears starting to roll down his cheeks. The setter gives him a sincere smile. "I'm gonna miss you too." Sugawara says pulling the younger boy into a tight hug crying on his shoulder. Pulling away from the tight hug and turning back towards the door. "Sugawara-senpai." The iconic duo says in unison. "We'll miss you deeply." Hinata says as if he was about to cry. "Go professional for me. Okay?" Suga says moving the boys hair out of his face. Hinata nods his head eagerly. "Loosen up on him." Koushi says to Kageyama nudging his shoulder. Tobio nods his head. As the boy was about to walk out the door, he was once again stopped by an extremely tight hug from Nishinoya. "Visit us someday kay'?" Nishinoya asks. "Of course." Suga says before releasing his old teammate. Finally walking out the door Suga says goodbye to his old school.

**Later that same night**

As Suga walks through the door shouting "I'm home," when the boy got no response he figured his parents were out on a date or some sort of business trip. Glad he was home alone realizing he could do whatever the fuck he wants. The setter goes up to his room finding his stash of weed that he had kept nicely hidden from his parents. Pulling out a rolling tray, the male rolls a joint, placing it to his lips, before lighting it. Inhaling a bit before removing the joint from his mouth releasing the smoke feeling a wave of relaxation over him. Repeating the process over and over again. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes feeling like he could float and just never come back. The feeling interrupted by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He decided to ignore it until the vibration came back. Slowly opening his eyes to pull his phone out of his pocket. His eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the screen, the high male sees an unknown number. "What?!" Suga says answering the call not giving two fucks who it was. "Wow someone's in a bad mood." The voice on the other side of the phone said clearly a male. "What the fuck do you want? I'm busy." The setter states clearly knowing damn well he wasn't doing anything. "Can we meet up?" The male's voices asks. "I swear to god if this is Daichi I'm going-" "It's not Daichi it's Oikawa from Aoba Johsai." Oikawa says quickly cutting the other male off. Inhaling deeply the high male responds with "When and where?" "Now and at the park by my school." Oikawa says as if you could hear his smile through the phone. "Whatever." Suga says before hanging up the phone. The boy thought about not going but then realized the other setter would have bothered the hell out of him the next day. Taking a deep breath, Suga wipes down any excess weed off of his pants and stands up putting his stash back where he once had it. Grabbing his phone and earbuds, he plugs them in putting his playlist of shuffle as he walks to Aoba Johsai which was closer to his house than he thought. Walking to the park that was directly next to it he sees Oikawa sitting on a bench fixated on his phone. Suga jogs over to him sitting next to the other male slightly startling him. "Did you need something?" Koushi asks already ready to go back to the comfort of his room. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend when you get to Aoba Johsai." Oikawa says quickly. The high male surprised by what Oikawa just said scrunches his face in confusion. "Wait. Are you high?" Oikawa asks looking at the bloodshot eyes of the other setter. Suga blinks slowly before nodding his head, his eyes half closed. "Anyways will you do it?" Tooru asks eagerly. "One, How did you know I was coming to Aoba Johsai? 2, How did you get my number? 3, Why do I need to this?" Suga asking the questions left and right. "1, word gets around quickly. 2, don't worry about that. And 3, I need to make a girl jealous." Oikawa responds answering all of his questions. Suga rolls his eyes. "Sure whatever." He responds before standing up. "Okay great! See you tomorrow babe!" Oikawa says walking towards the direction of his house.

**The Next Morning**

Koushi gets into his new blue and white uniform feeling like the two colors compliment his skin. Walking downstairs not even in the mood to talk to his parents, he walks to the fridge and grabs a water bottle before walking to Aoba Johsai. When he arrives, he sees Oikawa sitting on a bench in front of the school gates. The male stands in place thinking about whether he should go up to him or not. Oikawa looks up from his phone seeing the other setter staring at him. Oikawa waves toward Koushi telling him to come towards him. Suga walks over to his 'boyfriend'. "You okay?" Oikawa asks the other male who looks deep in thought. "Now that I'm here with you I am." Suga says flicking his eyes towards Tooru's lips. Oikawa turns away biting his lip. Turning back around, Oikawa sees the other setter staring at him. "Do I look bad?" Oikawa asks beginning to panic. "No. no, not at all. You look really... really good right now." Suga says telling the full truth. To be honest, the former Karasuno setter never got to realize how pretty the other setter was because, he always saw him as an enemy. Now that they go to the same school, he can get a good look at him. "You're staring again." The brown haired boy says. "Sorry." The other male quickly apologizes. "You know, you're doing a pretty good job at this acting thing." Oikawa says quietly. "Who said I was acting?" Koushi responds. Oikawa eyes widen an evident blush creeping onto his face. Suga bites his lip dirty thoughts filling his mind all to quickly. "You came to school high, didn't you?" Oikawa states. "Yeah." The other setter says giving him a short response. "Come on." Oikawa says standing up and grabbing Suga's hand. Practically yanking the other male to the nearest bathroom, Oikawa pushing and shoving through people attempting to get there before class began. If they hadn't been flirting outside they would have probably made it in time but that didn't matter to him. "Hey Tooru!" A female voice says stopping the rushing 'couple'. "What Brooke?" Tooru says halting his movements. "Who's this?" Brooke asks. "That would be-" "I'm his boyfriend and you are?" Koushi says cutting off the other male looking the girl up and down with a disgusted face. "I'm Brooke his ex. You're very handsome." The female says. "Yeah thanks. We're leaving now." Koushi says attempting to walk away before being stopped by the girl again. "I wasn't done talking. I don't believe it." She says coldly. "Believe what?" Oikawa asks. "That you guys are dating." She says rolling her eyes. She has a fair point. Just 2 days ago Sugawara was crying about Daichi, and Oikawa and his girlfriend had broken up the week prior. "I want proof." She says sternly. "Y'know we're gonna be late." Tooru says giving her a duh look. "I'm not leaving until I have proof." The girl says stomping her foot and folding her arms looking at the two males proudly as if she knew that they weren't actually dating. "Okay." Koushi says. Oikawa looks at with a panic looked on his face. Suga plasters a smirk onto his face and winks at the other male. Suga leans down to kiss the other males lips. Oikawa leaning in to do the same. Koushi's lips chapped lips touching Tooru's soft ones brought butterflies to both of their stomachs. Suga who was feeling extremely bold, decided to glide his tongue across the other setter's bottom lip asking permission to enter his tongue into his mouth. Oikawa caught by surprise complies slightly opening his mouth to allow the other setter's tongue into his mouth. Engaging in a heated make out session, the two setters let out quiet moans that only they hear due to the commotion in the hallways. "UGH! Okay I get it!" The female shouts. Suga removes his lips from Oikawa's looking at his lewd expression. "Anyways, see you first hour." Suga says grabbing Oikawa's hand and walking as far away from the situation as possible. "Lead the way lover boy." Suga says allowing to lead him to lead the way to their first period. Quickly pulling out his phone to check the time Oikawa says, "We won't make it on time." "I've got an excuse, lets go." Suga says. Jogging around the school, the two males walk into their first hour class. "You two are late." The teacher says sternly. "Tooru you have no excuse. Koushi you have an exception, you're new here at Aoba Johsai." He says. "Actually sir, Oikawa was showing me around the school so I'd have a basic idea of where to go for my next classes. We just thought we had more time than we actually did." Koushi says. "Fine." The male teacher says pointing Suga towards his seat which happened to be in between Iwazumi and Oikawa.

**After School cus' school days are boring asf**

"Koushi-san!" Tooru shouts jogging towards the other male who was putting his things in his locker. "I have practice right now wanna come?" Oikawa asks. "Sure." Koushi responds quickly closing his locker and following Oikawa to the gym that he was practicing in. Walking in, Suga goes straight to the bleachers to watch as the team practices. "Y'know when I invited you to practice, I wanted to practice with us." Oikawa says eyeing the other setter before we got to the bleachers. "No thanks. I'm pretty much done with volleyball." Suga says turning around to face the brown haired male. "Since when did he go here." Kindaichi asks. "Since today." Oikawa and Iwazumi say in unison. "Have fun babe." Koushi says. "BABE?" The Sejoh team asks completely and utterly shocked except for Kunimi. "YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE?" Kunimi asks looking at his teammates. "See what?" Hanamaki asks. "OH YOU MISSED OUT! Those two practically gave us the first half of a porno!" Kunimi says pulling out his phone excitedly. "YOU RECORDED IT?" Oikawa asks frantically. "Dude send that to me." Sugawara says while laughing. "Bet!" Kunimi says pulling up the video. Kunimi sets is phone on the floor and sits on his knees. The team following his lead sit on their knees hovering over the phone. "Damn." Matsukawa says watching the two males on the phone. Haijme's face contorting into many different emotions like confusing to shock to disgusted. Oikawa watching the phone intently the thoughts he was thinking in that situation coming back once again. Biting his lip he turns away from the phone and looks at Suga who was comfortably seated on the bleachers. "Hey babe?" Oikawa yells towards Sugawara. "Mhm?" Suga asks looking up from his phone. "There's a party tonight. Wanna go?" Oikawa says biting his lip, walking over to the other boy who was sitting on the bleachers. "Yeah sure." Koushi says before looking back down at his phone. "He, who ya texting?" Oikawa asks looking at his 'lovers' phone. "Just Nishi!" Suga says. Kawa' cocks an eyebrow at the other male. "Nishinoya. Karasuno's libero." Suga says chuckling. "OOH! The short one who yells 'rolling thunder'? Kawa' asks. Suga nodding his head yes while laughing. "Now go to practice. Your team is waiting for their captains orders." Suga says pointing towards the Sejoh team. Oikawa turns around looking at the volleyball players who were no longer surrounded by Kunimi's phone, but now staring at the 2 males on the bleachers. Oikawa turns back toward Sugawara slightly pouting. "You'll be fine." Koushi says before placing a quick pec on Tooru's lips. Oikawa turns back around with a beaming smile. "Okay let's get this over with because I would like to hang out with my boyfriend." Oikawa says clapping his hands together. "Alright Shittykawa we get it! You have a boyfriend." Iwa says smacking the back of his friend's head. "Ow! Iwa-chan that hurt." Tooru says whining. "Oh grow up Oikawa." Iwa says chuckling.

**After Practice at Oikawa's house because I'm lazy 😩**

Suga walks into the other males home looking around at how big it was. "Holy shit." Koushi says looking around Oikawa's living room. "Pretty big huh?" Oikawa says looking at the other male. "uh yeah." Suga says looking around. "Yeah like something else." Oikawa says his eyes flickering towards Suga's pants biting his bottom lip. "What're you implying Kawa?" Koushi asks eyeing the other male. "Nothing." Tooru says smirking at the other male. "Yeah okay!" Koushi says walking towards the other setters living room. "Wait we have to get ready!" Oikawa says grabbing Suga's arm yanking him into the direction of his room. "I- okay okay! I'm coming!" Suga says following the other male. Running up the stairs Oikawa pushes Suga into his room. Oikawa walking over to his speaker turning it on. Suga cocking an eyebrow at the other male. "Oh cut me some slack! Getting ready in silence is boring as hell." Oikawa says. "Okay okay fair point." Sugawara says chuckling. "OH MY GOD! I love this songs so freaking much!" Oikawa shouts as Killshot by Magdelena Bay. "Okay but like same!" Suga says swaying his body to the beat of the song. "Okay we need to get ready remember?" Suga says. "Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways wanna be my real boyfriend?" Oikawa asks quickly walking over to his closet. "Wait what?" Suga asks butterflies filling his stomach. "You heard me." Oikawa says tossing the other setter a hoodie and pair of ripped jeans. Koushi stands up walking behind the other boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Wanna make it real?" Suga says leaving kisses on Oikawa's neck. "I'm down if you're down." Oikawa says leaning his head to side so Koushi has more access to his neck. "Good." Suga says. Oikawa letting out small quiet moans as Suga leaves feather kissing around his neck. Oikawa turns around looking at Suga who's eyes were filled with absolute lust. Oikawa leans in to kiss Sugawara's lips forcing his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues begin fighting for dominance even though Oikawa knew Sugawara would most likely win. Suga pulling away from the other setters lips, picking him up and placing him on his desk. "God you're so hot." Koushi says before kissing Tooru's lips. Oikawa's hands finding their way to Suga's hair pulling him closer. Oikawa pulls at Sugawara's tie on his his school uniform attempting to take it off. "If you want it off, just say that." Suga says pulling from Kawa's lips to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. Oikawa's eyes following Suga's hands as they undid his shirt, his eyes flicking back and forth between Suga's abs or his hands. Biting his lip, Oikawa stares in awe, lustful thoughts filling his mind. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Suga says staring at the other male who was staring at him. The song changing to 34+35 by Ariana Grande. "I swear you planned this." Suga says leaning into Oikawa's neck. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Oikawa says his breathing slowly increasing. Oikawa letting out short breathy moans feeling Suga's soft lips travel across his neck, his eyes slowly closing. Suga removes his lips from Oikawa's neck going to unbutton his shirt. As he unbuttons the other males shirt, he leaves kisses all along his chest. "Koushi" Oikawa moans in pleasure. Sugawara looking directly at Oikawa's harden cock inside his pants making his own cock all the more hard. Koushi licks his lips before pulling down Oikawa's school pants. "Ahh." Oikawa moans feeling some of the tension released from his harden cock. "Someone's happy." Suga says rubbing his hand over Oikawa's cock. "I- Oh my god- stop." Oikawa moans feeling both pleasure and embarrassment. Licking his lips, Suga removes Oikawa's boxers. "Holy-" Oikawa cries out in pleasure feeling the cool air hit his cock. Suga stroking the cock slowly staring in awe as the tip was red, swollen, and dripping with precum. "Koushi." Oikawa moans getting extremely impatient, starting to grind his hips into Suga's hand. Suga quickly getting the message placing his mouth onto Oikawa's cock. "Holy fu-" Oikawa moans continuing to grind his hips. Koushi looks up at Oikawa through his eyelashes, looking at his lewd expression. Suga practically moaning himself at how hot his partner looked, his eyes closed in pure pleasure, his hands gripping tightly to the desk that was beneath him, his hips grinding roughly into Suga's mouth. One of Tooru's hands find it's way to Koushi's hair pushing him down further. Suga skillfully using his tongue to lick the slit of Kawa's cock every time his tongue was near it, bringing Oikawa closer to his orgasm. Oikawa's cock twitching in Sugawara's mouth indicating that we was close to cumming. Koushi quickly removes his mouth from Oikawa's cock. "No! Why'd you stop?" Oikawa whines. "You can't cum until I fuck you silly goose." Sugawara says looking at Oikawa. Tooru shocked by Koushi's answer, closes his legs feeling way more turned on than before. Suga lifts Oikawa off of his desk and places him on his bed. Koushi walks over to the other males bed removing his pants along the way. Koushi places his hands next to Oikawa's head using them to support his body. Oikawa getting needy forces Suga down to kiss him. Suga grunts feeling how rough Oikawa was being. "Suga fuck me already." Oikawa whines getting needy. Tooru begins grinding their crotches together in attempt to create some kind of friction. Oikawa bites his lip to suppress a moan. "Are your parents home?" Suga asks his cock starting to hurt from how tight his boxers were. "No." Oikawa says in between breathy moans. "Good." Suga says getting up to remove his boxers. Oikawa's eyes instantly divert to Suga's cock. "That's not gonna fit." Oikawa says, his eyes widening and his legs closing. "Guess I'll have to make it fit." Suga says walking over tot the other male who was on the bed. Koushi lines his cock up with Oikawa's ass, slowly pushing in. Tooru's hands grip onto his sheets and his back slightly arching. "Tell me when to move." Koushi says making sure the other boy is comfortable first. "Okay." Tooru says after a few minutes. Koushi slowly thrusts into the other male. "Fuck you're so tight." Koushi grunts in pleasure. "Fuck, Koushi!" Oikawa moans. Oikawa wraps his legs around Sugawara's waist so he can fuck him deeper. "Holy shit!" Oikawa moans feeling Suga hit his prostate. Suga speeds up his movements, abusing the spot toughly, letting soft grunts. "I- would have- shit- thought you were a bottom." Oikawa says in between moans. "Perks of- being- a switch." Koushi says in between his grunts. One of Koushi's hands find its way to Oikawa's cock, stroking it to add more pleasure. "Koushi! Holy fuck!" Oikawa practically screams. Suga speeds up his hand movements to match his hip movements. "Koushi, I'm gonna-" Oikawa moans getting cut off by his own orgasm. "Ah fuck!" Oikawa cries, jerking his hips upwards. Koushi speeds up his hip movements trying to bring himself to his own orgasm. "Holy fucking shit." Suga moans feeling Oikawa's ass tighten around him. With a few more _harsh_ , _deep_ thrusts, Sugawara pulls out cumming onto Tooru's stomach. Suga rolls next to Kawa, sweat drops all over his body. Oikawa grabs a tissue from his night stand wiping his stomach off. "My body hurts." Oikawa complains throwing the dirty tissue in the trash can next to his bed. "Too rough?" Suga asks feeling sorry for the other male. "Are you kidding?! Go harder next time! If I can still walk, I get to fuck you!" Oikawa says sitting up and smacking Suga's stomach. "Alright, alright! What time does the party start?" Suga says while laughing. "That's what you're worried about right now?!" Oikawa shouts making Suga laugh even harder. "God. The party started an hour ago." Oikawa says rolling his eyes at the other third year. "Okay now we have to get ready. For real this time." Suga says his laughter coming to calm. "Yeah yeah whatever." Oikawa says getting off the bed but falling almost instantly as his legs gave out on him. "Pffft." Suga says trying to hold in his laugh. "Guess I went hard enough." Suga says bursting into laughter directly after. "Oh shut!" Oikawa shouts at the other male who was crying because he was laughing so hard. Suga gets off the bed and goes to help Oikawa off the floor and into his bathroom that was located in his room. Practically dragging the other male to the bathroom because he couldn't walk.

Extra ;) 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shittykawa! Why are you late!?" Iwaizumi asks over the loud business. "I was doing homework!" Oikawa shouts back at the other boy. "Yeah! I was the homework!" Suga shouting pointing at himself. "Ew!' Iwazumi says while laughing. "Our team is sitting over there!" Iwazumi says pointing over to a couch. Oikawa gives him a thumbs up before dragging Suga to the kitchen. "What?" Koushi says looking at the other male. "I um-I don't know how to say this." Oikawa says looking at the ground. "What?" Suga says lifting the others chin up with his finger. "Well, I've liked you for awhile now. When I got with Brooke I was hoping that my feelings for you would go away. It was working at first but then, the relationship got toxic and she kept cheating. I know she was doing it but I still went back to her. And when I heard you were coming to Aoba Johsai, I didn't know how to tell you that I liked! Because I saw that you and Daichi were so happy together and I thought that you would be cheating on Daichi if we went to far and-" Oikawa rants. "hey! We were far from happy." Suga says. "I mean we were at one point but he got more serious and you know the yelling became very evident and I could just tell that he didn't like me anymore. So I had to move on with my life. And I'm not saying that I'm just using you to move on from Daichi but I kinda am. What I'm trying to say is I genuinely enjoy our time together and I'm not use to this kinda relationship! I'm so used to yelling I've practically become immune. The yelling from my mom, my dad, Daichi, my step-dad and-" "Suga! You're ranting." Oikawa says cutting the other male off. "To be fair you were to!' Suga says poking Oikawa's chest. "Shut up. But that's not why I'm telling you all this. I'm telling you this because I want to start a relationship with you. Like a real relationship. Not just you know sex buddies like an actual relationship. SO! Koushi Sugawara, will you be my boyfriend?" Oikawa says concluding his speech. "DUH! Kinda' question is that?!" Koushi says. Suga picks up Oikawa bridal style and walks over to the area where the Sejoh team was sitting. Suga sits down forcing Oikawa to sit on his lap. "You two seem happy." Iwazumi says passing the blunt that was in his hand over to Matsukawa. "Yes we are happy." Oikawa says sticking his chin up at Iwazumi like a five year old. "Yo!" Suga says looking at Matsukawa making a motion like he was removing a cigarette from his mouth. "He's gotta stay Oikawa. He's a keeper! "You keep him." Matsukawa says waving his other hand towards Suga. "Man gimme the damn blunt." Suga says waving his hand towards himself. Matsukawa hands the blunt to Suga who quickly places it on his lips. Inhaling he removes the blunt from his mouth, blowing out the smoke. "You know that's gonna fuck up you're lungs." Oikawa says dragging the 'o' in the word 'know'. "You know, I don't give two fucks." Suga says copying his actions. Oikawa laughs, Suga soon joining in the chaotic laughter.


	3. Gojo x (fem) Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yer most likely won't be finished lmfao enjoy :D Next chapter will be Gojo x male reader! It's gonna be the same plot sooooo don't get to excited :/ ALSO imma include a few references from other show lemme know if you can find them all ;)

Gojo had been walking around Jujutsu Tech aimlessly looking for his favorite female teacher. "Oh shit! My bad!" Gojo says bumping into someone because he wasn't paying attention to where he was goin. "You're fine Gojo." Y/n says picking up the papers she had dropped. "Hey! I was looking for you!" Gojo says excitedly. "Is that so?" Y/n says cocking an eyebrow at Gojo. "Yeah! I need your help!" Gojo says happily. "With?" Y/n asks giving her full attention to the male. Gojo points to his pants giving a quick smile. "Oh my god! No!" Y/n says giving him a disgusted look. "Please?! That's what sex buddies are for right?" Gojo begs. "No!" Y/n says sternly. "Please?" Gojo asks in a high pitched, whiny voice. "No Gojo." Y/n says as if she was his mother. "Pretty please?" Gojo whines beginning to get off of his knees as the female begins to stand up as well. "Fine! Just not here!" Y/n says to shut the male up. "Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gojo says happily praising y/n. "Alright! Alright! Go back to work you big baby." Y/n says going back towards her classroom. "So when you wanna do it sexy?" Gojo says following behind y/n. "Go teach you students than maybe we can talk." Y/n says brushing off his comment.


End file.
